digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzemon's Revenge
|airdate=(Ja:) August 14, 2011 (Ja:) July 26, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis After a devastating battle, Nene and Christopher search for Ewan, who is with a heavily injured . Ewan is slowly realizing the truth of Mikey words, that the Digital World is as real as the Human World, but Tuwarmon tries to hide his pain and distract him. At the same time, attempts to heal a badly wounded while watches over them, but Beelzemon walks off. attempts to analyze the rose medallion that marks Mikey, determining that it is analyzing Mikey at the same time. Beelzemon interrupts and proclaims that he'll find Ewan. As he flies off, he is stopped by Mervamon, revealing the heavy wound he still bears. Beelzemon says that he needs to do what he can for Mikey as he was the one who gave him his new life, but he is also glad for Mervamon's support. The two of them then fly off together. , injured to the point of immobility, is saved by the just before they expire. As laments the end of their time, Laylamon draws strength from her anger at Beelzemon. offers them a chance at vengeance: immense power through a DigiFuse with each other and the power of the Digital Underworld, bringing along with it immense pain. The two of them agree, admitting that, if nothing else, they have always had each other. The light of the resulting DigiFuse draws all participants of the battle to it. When Ewan and Damemon arrive, seeking Whispered to both remove the rose and heal Damemon, the field in empty. Beelzemon and Mervamon drop in not long after, trying to convince him to return home. Ewan goes to tears, acknowledging that he has done horrible things, but Mervamon comforts him. Before Ewan can respond, the ground breaks, and escapes with Ewan and Damemon. The breaking ground warps the entire Underworld, just as Whispered planned. He makes his escape as emerges, a monstrous DigiFuse the size of the Underworld, designed to annihilate everyone remaining. The United Army converges on Laylamon, attacking her with their full might. Laylamon is too strong and begins to suck in the entire Underworld. Wisemon then tells Mikey that the rose medallions are connected to the castle, which mean that the castles are needed to escape the Underworld. OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon work to prevent their destruction, but that leaves them vulnerable to Laylamon's attacks. Even digifusing would not help, as Wisemon needs time to hack the portal, so Beelzemon offers himself up, with Mervamon and Cutemon joining. The three distract Laylamon while Shoutmon X7 keeps the castles intact. Wisemon hacks the portals but reminds Mikey that it will not open unless either he or Ewan is dead. He proposes a plan where he would attempt to simulate Mikey's death, though there is a not insignificant chance it could adversely affect Mikey. Mikey agrees without hesitation. As the hack works, Laylamon finally manages to score a hit. Beelzemon takes it to save the others, but Laylamon then manages to get them in her grasp. When the hack is successful, however, the portal opens, but Mikey collapses. Ewan is horrified, believing that Mikey is dead, but SkullKnightmon takes the opportunity to have Midnight escape. Shoutmon X7 attacks Laylamon and frees the others, allowing everyone to make their way to the portal. Laylamon's rage still lives on, however, so Beelzemon throws Mervamon and Cutemon toward the portal to deal with her, revealing that the wounds he took are unable to be healed. As Mervamon and Cutemon enter the portal, Beelzemon dives back toward Laylamon. During his change, he reflects on his life and how he initially fought for revenge, but that changed as he traveled with the Fusion Fighters. Now, he can truly say he's doing it for the future of all of his friends. Beelzemon destroys Laylamon as the United Army tearfully watches. Featured characters (19) |c6= * (14) |c7= * (18) |c10= * (1) * (4) * (5) * (7) * (8) * (9) * (10) * (10) * (12) * (15) * (15) * (15) * (20) * (21) *' ' (22) *'' '' (23) * (24) * (25) * (25) * (27) * (28) * (29) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) }} Quotes Laylamon: "Are you ready for this, Blastmon?" Blastmon: "To be close to you, even in this twisted way, has always been my dream Laylamon!" Laylamon: "Heh, you're pathetic. But I have to admit, you are the only one who's stuck by me through all of this, and now it looks like I'll never be able to get rid of you." :—Awwww, Evil Love! I ship it! Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Beelzemon, verschwinde im Licht!